Dying In Your Arms
by Char-Char xx
Summary: Oneshot, He lays on the alley way bleeding,Sasusaku


He had been shot ten minutes ago. The bullet entered just below the ribcage but managed to dodge any major organs. He lay in the alleyway with the April showers drilling his body and washing away the blood that poured from his open wound. He had known excruciating pain when the bullet, now embedded into his muscle tissue, shot through his body. He had heard a voice shouting, "That's for you, Uchiha!" and then the sound of footsteps hurrying off into the darkness. Then he had fallen to the floor, clutching his stomach, trying to stop the flow of blood.

Several teenagers walked past the entrance to the alleyway due to the fact that there was a school dance nearby. Not one acknowledged his existence, let alone stopped to help. They were all too drunk to care.

Sasuke wondered where Sakura was. He wondered if Sakura would be angry. He had left the dance to get a packet of cigarettes and told her he would be back in a few minutes, and then he had gone downstairs and found the corner shop closed. He knew that The Co-Op in the next road would be open. He thought it would be quicker to cut through the alleyway, and that was when he had been shot.

He could hear the sound of car tyres hushed on the rain swept streets, far away at the other end of the long alley. He waited, waited for someone to come and find him. Sasuke could hear the faint sound of music now, coming from a long, long way off. He wondered if Sakura was still dancing, wondered if she had missed him yet, he longed for her lips. He thought of her face, her beautiful green eyes and her perfectly swept, candyfloss hair, and thinking of her, he forgot his pain a little, forgot that blood was rushing from his body.

The sound of loud footsteps filled his ears. He heard footsteps at the other end of the alley, and so he lifted his cheek from the sidewalk and looked into the darkness and tried to cry out.

"Sasuke? What are you doing down there?"

Sasuke grunted, but out of pain this time. "Get…S-Sakura" he stuttered.

"She just left", he replied. "I'll try to catch up with her." Itachi threw a rather reassuring look towards his brother. Then he ran off into the rain.

Then it occurred to him. What if he was going to die? What if he never got to kiss Sakura again?

His thoughts were interrupted by Sakura's crying and screaming. "SASUKE!" she shouted. She ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Itachi, call 999", she ordered him.

He dialled the numbers into his phone and waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" asked

"Konoha 999, Shizune speaking"

"I need an ambulance now!" Itachi commanded, sparing a quick glance at Sasuke.

"What is the issue sir?" She asked,

"He has been shot" Itachi spoke impatiently, his left eye twitching in a sign of stress.

Sakura was holding onto to Sasuke, placing his head on her lap, muttering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Where is your location?"

"Erm…down the alley way, near Konoha High school"

"Okay, sir, an ambulance is on the way, don't do anything to harm him in any way" Shizune instructed right before hanging up.

"Yeah, like I'll hurt my dying brother" Itachi muttered, pocketing the mobile.

Sakura shot him a horrified look, before diverting her attention back to her boyfriend.

Sasuke looked at her, the pain evident in his onyx eyes; he gently moved his hand to hers and gripped onto it as tight as he could.

"S-Sakura" He muttered, as Onyx and Emerald clashed.

"In c-case I d-die, I w-wanna t-tell you-" He began, but he was interrupted by Sakura carefully placing her lips against his.

"Shh, Sasuke -Kun, I love you too." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, smiling at him. Sasuke smirked before violently coughing, blood bubbling in his mouth.

Some of it started to slowly drip out of the corner of his mouth; Sakura noticed and used the cuff of her cardigan to wipe it away.

Itachi watched them both with sad eyes. What was Sakura going to do if he died tonight? How would she react? He smiled sadly and looked away from the couple, searching for the familiar lights of the ambulance.

Sakura gripped tightly to Sasuke's hand, "I'm here for you", she whispered.

Sakura watched with tear filled eyes and Sasuke smirked at her, one last time. Sasuke's grip was loosening, and Itachi and Sakura both knew what was coming. Sakura closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to prevent the tears from falling.

SASUKE!" Itachi shouted, rushing over to his brother.

But his words weren't heard. Sakura held him close, tears seeping out of her emerald eyes. Itachi knelt down beside his brother, and shook his shoulders,

"Sasuke!" Itachi screamed, his own onyx eyes searching Sasuke's face for any signs of life. Itachi lowered his head, burying his head in his hands; sobbing silently into the night. Sakura took one last look at Sasuke, his onyx eyes dull, but his smirk still in place. Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's chest, ignoring the ambulance that was fast approaching.

"Sweet dreams, foolish little brother."

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first ever story so no flames please. But I encourage critism, it will help me get better. <strong>

**I dedicate this story to Kiho-Chyan, check out her stories, I do not own Naruto but I own this plot.**

**Please Review**

**Char-Char xx**


End file.
